Nono Daichi
|Japanese Name = 大地のの |Romanized Name = Daichi Nono |English Name = Nono Daichi |Age = 13-14 (S4) |Gender = Female |Debut-anime = Aikatsu! Music Awards (cameo) Let's Fly, Look Out Vast World! (debut) |Affiliation = Starlight School |Occupation = Idol Student |Birthday = January 10 |Blood Type = O |Debut-dcd = 2016 Series - Part 1 |Seiyū = Kotori Koiwai |Singer = Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS!}} is a main character that debuted in the DCD 2016 Series - Part 1 and Episode 153 of the anime. She is a sexy-type idol from Hokkaido and her primary brand is Dolly Devil. Biography Nono is a middle school second year student who hails from Hokkaido. She is the daughter of farmers and has loved performing ever since she was a little girl. Appearance Nono has long, wavy, sandy-blond hair tied in twin pigtails with pink scrunchies, pink and purple dual-colored eyes, and a beauty mark beneath her right eye. Personality A young girl from the country with a carefree demeanor, Nono's personality is a stark contrast to all previous main sexy-type idols with it being akin to a pop or cute-type. Compared to Lisa who is calm and mature, Nono is active and immature and can even be considered childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Nono is easily overjoyed- particularly when coming face to face with an idol and addition to her energy, she is also very encouraging and has full faith in those she trusts and cares for. Etymology means big and combined with , which means earth, Daichi means big or great earth. It refers to the great land of Hokkaido. is originally a Latin name that means "ninth child" or "ninth born" and is a predominantly male name. In Japanese however, it indicates the Japanese possessive particle "of" or "of the". Background TBA. Chronology Luminas Japan Tour When Luminas travels to Hokkaido for the first stop of their tour, Nono and Lisa become excited when they see the Luminas tour bus drive near Nono's family farm. After doing their chorus, Nono and Lisa bike to the venue where Luminas will hold a concert, and they end up meeting Luminas themselves. After shaking hands with the two girls, Luminas shows Nono and Lisa aspects of their daily Aikatsu such as the changing room and their Aikatsu cards. Nono becomes excited when she sees the cards noting that the only type of card she has is for the library, but Lisa notes that they have cards for the convince store. After watching Luminas' concert, Lisas gain an ambition to become an idol, with Nono deciding to join her as well. Entrance Audition TBA. Tokimeki Karat Audition TBA. Seeking a Premium Rare Dress TBA. Aikatsu for New Year's Day TBA. Road to the Starlight Queen Cup TBA. Relationships *'Lisa Shirakaba' *:Nono's best friend from childhood who always watches over her. The two share the same brand and became idols together. *'Minoru Daichi' *:Nono's younger brother. *'Yutaka Daichi' *: Nono's father. Quotes TBA. Trivia *She is referred to as by the Shirakaba family. **As of Episode 155, this has expanded to Akari, Madoka, and Johnny. *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. **Her birthday is also a day before Shion Kamiya's. *Her favorite foods are meat and potatoes, and milk and dried potatoes. *Her speciality is karaoke. *She and Lisa are the first idols to share a brand with another main character at the same time. *She is the second main character with a beauty mark, following Sora Kazesawa. *She shares her singing voice with Juri Kurebayashi. **She also shares her singing voice with Yozora Kasumi and Kirara Hanazono from the Aikatsu Stars! series. *Nono commonly uses the term which is Hokkaido slang for as well as various other Hokkaido slang like which means . *She is the first main character whose eyecatch does not feature her basic school dress. *She, along with Lisa, is the first idol to not wear a Starlight school dress for the transfer/entrance exam. *Nono is the second idol to have eyes with two colors, the first being Mikuru Natsuki, and is followed by Nina Dōjima. *She, along with Lisa, is the second known idol to do a Special Appeal for the transfer/entrance exam, the first being Ichigo Hoshimiya. *In the mobile game, Nono is in a unit with Lisa known as , though it is not known if this applies in the DCD/Anime universe. Gallery Photokatsu Category:Female Category:Actress Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Starlight School Category:Characters Category:Sexy idols Category:Starlight Gakuen idols